


A Drunken Star

by SomethingGay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGay/pseuds/SomethingGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know and love the star. That new monster star from the underground. But what happens when an old friend comes and does something to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As we all know, Mettaton is a huge star. So that means he gets invited to major events. But, there was one event where he wasn't the "major sophisticated star" he always reveals himself as.

It was a "stars only" event. Mettaton had always invited Papy to stuff but this time, there was no +1. Mettaton had to ride solo. Papy was sad at first but then realized that this was gonna happen sooner or later. He smiled as Mettaton left for his event. He was nervous about one thing. Mettaton had a history of almost drinking too much at events. Papy was always there to stop him. Papy hoped someone at this event would help him so he wouldn't do it this time. As the pink limo pulled up the the door of a surface hotel called "Hilton Inn", Mettaton began to miss his skeletal companion. He rarely went to places without Papyrus. He got out of the limo and instantly forgot about the skeleton. He smiled for cameras and signed autographs as he walked in the ballroom for the party. This would be a night to remember...  
Or forget...


	2. The Starting Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" of the surfacing monsters returns to give them gifts. And Mettaton finds out that the party only has alcoholic drinks. Can he control himself by the end of the night?

It was a beautiful hotel and the decorations were just as beautiful. Mettaton saw a lot of surface stars that he adored. He began to speak to some of them, and made quick friends with most of them in about twenty minutes. Meanwhile, Flowey was developing a plan against the star. He still hated the human and every single one of his friends for hurting him, so he healed himself and plotted revenge. He had organized this event and made sure that Papyrus had no way to come and avoided possible loop holes that could be found. He decided that ruining the star's reputation would fancy for revenge on Mettaton. He made sure that all the beverages were alcoholic so that if he became thirsty, he had no choice but to drink. The flower was proud and began to plot his next revenge. The Star was beginning to feel a bit hungry. He grabbed some hor d'oeuvres and was about to sit down when he realized he wanted something to drink. When he walked over to the drink counter, he realized that all of the drinks were alcoholic. He knew Papyrus had told him that he had a problem controlling himself around alcohol but there was no non-alcoholic drinks on the counter. He needed something to drink but didn't want to drink. After some time, he decided he'd drink one cup. He thought that would be enough.  
He thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. I hope you guys actually enjoy this. I enjoy writing it. My chapters aren't exactly what you call "long" because I like having cliff hangers. If you like long fanfics, let me know and if You have inspiration for me, comment it. I really need it when I have writers block. Enjoy.


	3. He finally lets loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton talks to Papyrus and after, he feels pretty good. So he decided to let go a little.

Mettaton took his drink and his snacks to a table and sat by himself. He didn't enjoy the quiet he was surrounded by. Usually Papy would have been here, dropping something or slipping a drink for himself but Papy wasn't here. Papy was at home, alone. Mettaton decided to call him. He dialed the number and had a bit of glee when the skeleton answered. "Papy Darling~ I'm at the party. And I have to say, it's delightful. But, I'm missing you quite a bit Darling." He tried to hide his devastation and boredom on the phone. "Yes Mettaton. I understand your predicament but I advise you stay. It's good for your publicity and for your career" The robot didn't like hearing Papy concerned about his career. It's a reason why they... "Darling, don't worry about my career. We've talked about this before, I'll give up all my fame just to be with you. You're what makes me happy" The star almost felt like crying until he realized he was at a party with prestigious people. That didn't stop Papyrus from crying though. "Mettaton, you're so sweet to me. How can a Skeleton like me deserve someone like you?" The robot tried to calm him down. "Because you're wonderful Darling~ Look, I'm gonna go but you text me. Alright Darling?~" Papyrus smiled and squeezed the phone a bit. "I will Mettaton. I will~" And they both hung up. This gave Mettaton a slight reassurance of himself. He should have fun even without Papyrus. One more drink wouldn't hurt.  
Just one more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been inspiring me. I flipped when I realized I hadn't updated in four days. You guys have to fuss at me. While you're at it, leave suggestions or maybe leave a kudos.


	4. Was it worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton takes a couple of drinks. Did he not believe the rumors that being drunk decreases alertness.

It's a beautiful night outside. Wolves are howling, people are sleeping. On nights like these, robots like MTT...  
Should not be drinking!   
After Mettaton's little conversation with Papyrus, he felt confident as he ever was. He had a sexy boyfriend waiting for him at home and he was not gonna hesitate to make him take the star to the bone zone. At this point, he'd had about ten to twelve drinks? He didn't remember. He figured one more wouldn't hurt until another star approached him and told him that he should go home. He protested but then eventually gave in. As he stepped out of the door, he realized he didn't call a ride or Papyrus, he was drunk, and his phone was completely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all.  
> I think the next or one after next chapter will be the last. If you have suggestions or comments, let me know. Also, I'm planning on doing Underswap. Any suggestions. And as always, leave a kudos if you want.


	5. It was on such a SHORT notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cells work in his head, he doesn't want to lose fans, he doesn't know how to use public transportation and the only option he has left is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From non functioning brain cells, to public transportation. Come on down and read the second (maybe third) to last chapter. We've got short boner brothers, tall boner brothers and even a stoned asf famous robot. Enjoying this story? Leave a kudos. First time reader? Just relax and enjoy the show because your in fer a hootin' and a hollerin'. The past chapter is long, detailed and quite reformed. (Oh darling, that sounds like Papyrus'-) So enjoy!

Mettaton was stoned. The robot stood outside of his own hotel. Completely drunk and no way to get home. His brain wasn't functioning enough to process to just knock on the door or to just walk around to the front. Besides, he was too drunk and to let his fans see that, he'd be an embarrassment to himself, his brand and his whole cooperation. The robot sat on a bus bench in a disguise he always had so fans wouldn't recognize him. He sat there, lost and confused. He thought to wait for the bus but he didn't know which way to go, where to get off or even how to get home on any sort of public transportation. There were times like these that he missed Papyrus. Honestly, even though he can't stand the likes of the shorter skelebro, he would be so grateful if he just happily ride by the hotel. But he wouldn't, the skeleton never rode past here. "I'd be the happiest robot in the world if someone came to my rescue" he scoffed. He had spoken way too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes- I legit am dieing for ideas guys. I got a couple one shot ideas and my collab is...going but I need the fans. Comment or leave a kudos if you want.


End file.
